


Soundless Soliloquy

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Yuri goes to visit her parents, and contemplates her life.





	Soundless Soliloquy

**Soundless Soliloquy**

The crisp autumn air gently nipped at me as I walked through town. Delicate, cerise leaves danced around playfully across the ground, a signal of summer’s end.

I like this time of year; everything just feels a little bit calmer than other seasons. It’s cooler outside, so I don’t have to worry about stray remarks regarding my long-sleeves, allowing me to focus on my own thoughts a bit more.

I usually like to make the journey out to this place at least once a month. It’s not terribly far from where I live, but I don’t think I could handle the torrent of emotions that wash over me every time I go. Fortunately, the sky is immaculate, the sun bursting through the deep cobalt canvas.

Besides my purse, I’m only carrying my notebook and a modest bouquet of lavender. _Lavender was always their favourite…_

After a short while, I arrive at my destination. The grass sparkles with morning dew, and I can faintly hear a nearby river gently cooing to the overhanging willow trees, accompanied by sweet songbirds.

“Sorry I’m late…”

I carefully kneel down, laying the bouquet down against their headstone. The gentle scent of lavender wafts upwards, circling me like a curious bumble bee.

“I hope these are good enough…”

Today marks the seventh anniversary of my parents’ death. I’ve mostly made peace with the fact that I’ll never see them again, but there are still dark times occasionally where the harsh reality sinks in. I recall many restless nights when I was younger, screaming from a nightmare, crying out for the comfort of someone that can no longer provide it. My coping mechanisms haven’t been the healthiest, but I like to tell myself I’m getting better.

_Whether that’s true or not I’m uncertain…_

“Um, I-I wrote another poem, if you’d like to hear it…?”

I clear my throat and softly open my notebook, delicately turning the pages. “I wrote this for the literature club. It’s simply called:

**Forlorn**

_Pastelle palettes shiver and shake,_

_Underneath my gossamer words,_

_Out of reach, my shoulders ache,_

_You float away, my pleas unheard,_

_Lost in this silent, charcoaled mist,_

_I try to touch your silky hair,_

_Glowing embers of passionate trysts_

_Whirling around in amethyst air,_

_Verdant, quadrilateral clovers_

_Navigate my rusty veins,_

_Help me last until it’s over,_

_Take control, grab the reigns,_

_I hope one day to see you again,_

_And hear your soothing, silent tune,_

_I’ll patiently wait for the moment when_

_I’m sheltered under your gentle moon._ ”

I let out a long sigh, and close my notebook. “I’ve made some truly wonderful friends in that club… I truly could not ask for a better, more considerate group of people.”

“They’ve really helped me come out of my shell. Well, as much as I’m able to,” I chuckle. “My friend Sayori and her boyfriend, Emery, do their best to make sure I feel like I belong. And the club’s president, Monika, is always so encouraging of everyone.”

“There’s also… someone else there that…” I feel my cheeks flushing as I continue to speak. “…that I’ve really come to care for quite dearly… I wish that you’d have been able to meet her; I’m sure you’d love her as much as…”

I slowly stand up, looking towards the sky. “I… I think I should head home now… it’s starting to rain…”

I politely bow towards them, the warm sun cloaking me. “I love you… I’ll come by soon, okay?”

Turning away from their grave, I start to head home. A lone tear rolls down my cheek, falling to the ground below nonchalantly.


End file.
